


Lesson Learned

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane decides to teach John a lesson the old fashioned way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**
> 
> Inspired by an anon prompt: Bane/Blake over the knee spanking

“Where did you think you were going?”

 

Bane’s voice sent a shiver down John’s spine, as it always did. John squared his shoulders though, refusing to show the instinctual arousal John always experienced when Bane looked at him like that. “I went out to patrol the streets. I’m a cop; that’s what I do.”

 

“Not anymore it isn’t,” Bane stood slowly from his armchair, taking measured steps towards John who fought the urge to flinch backwards.

 

“I have plenty of training to protect myself,” John reminded him, standing still even when Bane crowded into his personal space. It was like standing against the might of a mountain; daunting.

 

“You know that means nothing against my men,” Bane said. “If you cause trouble then I cannot justify keeping you alive.”

 

“Then let me die,” John hissed. “I will _never_ stop fighting.”

 

“Unacceptable,” Bane growled. Before John could react Bane reached forward and caught John in his arms, lifting him up and slinging John over his shoulder. John could hit his fists and knees against Bane’s bulk but the angle was off and he knew it was pointless anyway; Bane seemed almost numb to pain. “It seems you need to be taught a lesson.”

 

“Bane—” John began to protest and then yelped when Bane sat back down in his chair and moved John to spread him across Bane’s thighs. John ended up literally bent over Bane’s knee, his ass in the air and his fingers skimming against the itchy carpeted floor when he reached down. “Bane this is _ridiculous_ ,” John complained and tried to pull away, only to have Bane press a hand heavily against his back to pin him in place. “I’m a grown man!”

 

“Who cares nothing for his own self preservation,” Bane said. John felt his face flush with embarrassment and the hint of arousal when Bane spread his thighs slightly, leaving just enough space for Bane to wind his hands around and undo John’s belt and pants zipper. “So perhaps you need a reminder of what pain feels like.”

 

Bane pressed his thighs together again to support John’s weight and hooked his fingers in John’s waistband, tugging his pants and underwear down until they were caught halfway down his thighs. John had never felt more exposed in his life and could hear blood rushing in his ears. “Bane, _please_...” he trailed off, suddenly not sure what he was begging for.

 

“This is a good lesson to learn,” Bane promised him a moment before bringing his hand down.

 

The _smack_ of Bane’s palm hitting John’s flesh was obscene and the pain was sharp, the hit feeling like a bite and then a lingering sting as John’s nerves screamed. “Fuck,” John groaned, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes as the pain traveled up his spine. Then Bane hit him again, and again, each time a little harder and more solid. “ _Fuck_! Bane, stop! It hurts!”

 

“It is supposed to hurt.”

 

“Fuck, _please_!” John groaned again, tears falling to dampen the carpet as the bare skin of his ass began to burn more insistently with every slap of flesh. “I didn’t want this.”

 

“And yet you are willing to risk fists and guns,” Bane smacked John’s ass hard one more time and then paused, leaving John’s skin to throb.

 

John dragged in a shuddering breath, trying to keep it from sounding like a sob. “I’m sorry.”

 

Bane brought his hand down again but softly, fingers ghosting along John’s lower back and then tracing the swell of his ass. The touch still stung but John released a sigh, relieved that the spanking had stopped. “I worried,” Bane whispered, the confession shocking John.

 

He was distracted by the feel of Bane’s palm spreading and pressing against his ass, smoothing over John’s burning skin. On instinct John’s hips rutted forward, the soothing touch an addicting balm after the hits to his skin. John felt his face flush with further embarrassment when his cock began to swell, knowing Bane would feel it against his thigh. “I’m sorry,” John said again, trying to distract Bane from noticing.

 

It was too late; John could hear the curiosity and heat in Bane’s voice. “Are you enjoying this?”

 

“No,” John lied. He clenched his eyes closed but couldn’t stop his hips from rutting forward a second time when Bane smacked his ass again – lighter this time. John’s cock hardened as it dragged against the solid heat of Bane’s thigh and John moaned.

 

Bane brushed his palm along the swell of John’s ass again and John pressed back into the touch. Bane took the hint, hitting John again lightly and then circling his palm. “Perhaps pleasure will be a better way to deter you than pain,” Bane mused.

 

John wanted to argue but didn’t have the willpower to stop this. Bane alternated between spanking him and soothing the throbbing skin with his hand. Some hits were harder, leaving John’s skin tingling and heated, and others were light but loud, Bane adjusting the angle to make the _smack_ just as obscene as the first one had been.

 

It wasn’t long before John was too aroused to feel embarrassed. He leaned back into Bane’s touches and then jolted forward with each hit, his cock dragging back and forth along Bane’s thigh as he sought friction. John dug his fingers into the fabric of Bane’s pants, clutching tightly as he started to fuck Bane’s thigh more frantically.

 

He could feel pleasure coiling in his belly as he rocked, entirely uncaring of the fact that he was spread across Bane’s lap and bent over his knee as he sought orgasm. Although this had started as a punishment Bane seemed pleased with the change, growling appreciatively as John writhed and moaned, instinct driving him. John loved Bane’s possessiveness when he spanked John at an even rhythm, controlling the way John’s hips thrust against Bane and the slow build of John’s pleasure.

 

John knew he could come like this; he was already certain he had spilled precome on Bane’s lap in his mindless rutting. The problem was that Bane was going too slow, holding John’s hips steady and only allowing him the friction of another thrust whenever Bane spanked him again. For a few minutes John enjoyed how powerful each smack and touch was to John’s sensitized skin, pleasure licking like flames against his insides.

 

It could only last so long though, John’s ass burning and sore with each hit becoming too sharp and the caresses not enough of a balm. When Bane spanked him again John whimpered and squirmed away, not knowing how much more he could take even though his cock was hard and leaking, on the edge of orgasm.

 

Bane noticed and lifted his hand from John’s lower back, giving John full freedom to move his hips as he pleased. At the same time Bane rested his hand on John’s ass, soaking up some of the pain and heat, and slipped his thumb between John’s ass cheeks to rub teasingly against his hole. “Find your completion, little one,” Bane said softly.

 

It was all the permission John needed, rutting desperately against Bane’s thigh. With each thrust John felt his cock twitch and leak more precome, the pleasure intensified as Bane nudged his thumb against John’s hole in a consistent rhythm, pressing in just enough to have John’s belly clenching with arousal.

 

John didn’t plan on it, but when his orgasm finally washed over him John moaned Bane’s name long and loud. Bane supported him as John’s body spasmed, come spilling against Bane’s thigh. It took a long time for John’s body to relax, John trembling as pleasure slowly seeped out of him until he was finally left sprawled across Bane’s lap.

 

As his body calmed his sense of self-consciousness returned, reminding John that he was spread across Bane’s lap – had just streaked come across his thigh after being bent over Bane’s knee and spanked! John groaned and fumbled to grab his pants to pull them back up, wondering what Bane could possibly be thinking of him with this sort of behaviour. In response Bane pressed a hand against John’s lower back again, pinning him anew. “Leave it. I like you like this.”

 

“Bane...” John began to protest and then fell silent as a shiver spread across his body, Bane’s hands soothing again without being paired with any hits to his ass.

 

“You cannot argue that you did not enjoy it also,” Bane said. John was thankful at least that Bane’s voice was calm and not mocking.

 

John was beginning to feel his embarrassment well up again, but when he attempted to shift away he felt the distinct ridge of Bane’s own cock – thick and swollen – nudge against his hip. John’s eyes widened and he froze, shocked to realize that Bane had enjoyed it just as much and was not simply taking advantage of John’s lack of restraint.

 

The knowledge was empowering; John felt more confident knowing that he had an actual affect on Bane. Before John could think too fully on the matter or let his reasoning catch up with him John fumbled open the zipper of Bane’s pants and then shoved his hand past the waistband. He felt Bane jolt beneath him as John curled his hand around Bane’s thick cock and stroke, demanding and fast.

 

Bane groaned loudly and held John tightly as though considering pulling him away but unable to remove John’s hand. John took that as a good sign and pumped his fist along Bane’s length greedily, working around the awkward angle. He liked the way Bane lifted his hips as he tried to follow John’s pace, for once not in control. John smiled smugly against Bane’s thigh when he heard Bane’s breath hitch through the metal grating of his mask, a clear sign before – “ _John_!”

 

John’s eyes widened and he groaned as he throbbed with another wave of pleasure. John was quickly distracted from that by the sensation of come spilling into his fist and streaking up along his wrist, Bane shuddering through his orgasm as he branded John’s hand. John could feel where Bane’s fingers were holding his hip and knew there would be five little bruises on his skin tomorrow.

 

Bane didn’t move away or push John off him so John kept his hand wound loosely around Bane’s length. He found it oddly intimate to feel Bane’s cock soften in his hold, Bane’s come sticky and cooling between John’s fingers. John wasn’t in a rush to move off Bane’s lap but eventually his back grew achy from the curve of being bent over Bane’s knee. He groaned and shifted his weight and felt his heart flutter when Bane calmly lifted John into his arms and carried him over to the bed.

 

It was still late afternoon but John let Bane lie him down on top of the sheets. John tugged his pants and underwear back up, feeling a little bashful now, and reached out to clasp Bane’s wrist when the larger man moved to walk away. Bane paused and glanced back at him, not seeming to mind John’s hand smearing come on his skin. From this angle John could see the dark stain on Bane’s pants where John had spilled his own come.

 

John looked back up, shyly catching Bane’s gaze. “Will you stay with me?”

 

He couldn’t read Bane’s thoughts, the mask always hiding too much from him. John felt his stomach sink when Bane pulled out of John’s grasp, but then felt a bubbling of something nervously affectionate in his chest when Bane moved around the bed and lay down beside him. John knew it was foolish of him, that nothing good could come of snuggling up with a man like Bane, but when Bane lay down on his back John moved closer anyway.

 

John settled with his body moulded to the shape of Bane’s side, his head resting on Bane’s chest and rising and falling with his breathing. Bane said nothing then but his voice echoed in John’s mind as he felt Bane’s arm slowly wind around his body to hold him in place. _Little one_ , Bane had called him. It could’ve been condescending but it wasn’t. Despite the mask turning all of Bane’s words a little metallic, Bane’s comment then had been warm and fond.

 

It was with this thought that John allowed his eyes to slip closed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
